


Juice Pop Hero

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Juice pops, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Problem-Solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony and Morgan share their first late night juice pop.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Juice Pop Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Title to be read to the tune of "Juke Box Hero" by Foreigner. Just for fun :)
> 
> written for Tony Stark Flash Bingo square 019 - accidentally saving the day

“Shit.” Tony muttered under his breath, barely resisting the urge to bang his head against the freezer door in sheer exhaustion at the unfairness of it all. It was past three in the morning, his baby girl was sobbing into his shoulder, and none of her teething toys - not a single solitary one - was in the freezer where it belonged. No, they were all in the sink waiting to be cleaned and re-frozen, which of course he had forgotten to do before bed, despite them being the only effective remedy for Morgan’s lately all-too-frequent teething pains. “Shit, shit, _shit_.”

Morgan, equally frustrated by this turn of events (and possessing even less self-control or ability to vent via expletives), grabbed a fistful of her father’s hair and yanked, hard enough to make Tony's eyes water. Point taken. Bemoaning his own earlier lapses was not going to change the fact that his daughter was in distress _now_ , and that he should really come up with a solution fast. "I know, sweetheart, I know," he whispered apologetically, "Daddy's gonna fix it, okay?" _You_ **_can_ ** _fix this_ , Tony told himself. _You’re great at fixing things. Emergency late night teething toy? No problem._

He started sifting through the contents of the freezer, lightly bouncing Morgan in his arms to try and calm her down while he searched for something that might help. Ice cubes? No, too hard to hold onto, and probably a choking hazard. Frozen peas? Good for bruises, not so much for biting. Burger patties? _Definitely_ not, no further explanation needed. “Aha!” With a triumphant flourish, Tony pulled out a box from inside the freezer door and angled it so Morgan could see the label too - organic all-natural 100% juice pops (six flavors). “What do you think?” Morgan twisted around in Tony’s arms to look and smacked her tiny hand against the box a few times. Tony grinned. “Yeah? Worth a try, huh?”

He dug around in the box for a coconut flavored pop, figuring that one without any coloring would be the best choice - no chance of his baby girl ending up with her partial tooth dyed any funny colors! As for the other variables at play… Well, Morgan was already eating solid baby food, so that was fine. And using a sugary treat to solve dental discomfort might not be the _best_ idea but it was just this one time and he was desperate. Plus they were made with all-natural fruit juice, it couldn’t be _that_ bad. All the same… “Our secret, ok, munchkin?” Tony whispered as he pulled the wrapper off the coconut pop. “No telling Mommy.”

Morgan, of course, had no verbal response to this but Tony took her teary-eyed blink back up at him as a ‘yes’. He offered her the end of the icy treat to chew on. There was a little look of surprise on Morgan’s face as she tasted the unexpected coconut flavor instead of her usual boring flavorless teething rings; her eyes widened and she immediately grabbed at it with both hands, tugging with enough force to pull the popsicle stick right out of her father’s hand (getting her hands all sticky in the process, of course, but not, Tony noted with a bit of pride in his foresight here, staining her adorable onesie pajamas). 

“Look at you go!” Tony laughed, gently brushing the remaining tears off Morgan’s cheeks while she continued to eagerly gum at the juice pop. “Only half a pearly white grown in and already you've got a sweet tooth. You like this, wait ‘til you get a taste of _ice cream_ ,” he went on in a conspiratorial whisper. “Life-changing. And I’m not just saying that because I’ve got my own flavor.”

They continued like that for a while, Morgan enjoying her frozen snack-slash-impromptu teething toy and listening as Tony rambled on in a soothing voice about the relative merits of different types of ice cream. Eventually, though, the numbing coldness of the juice pop had its intended soporific effect. Morgan yawned and Tony caught a brief glimpse of the bit of tooth stubbornly poking out from her gums - just a tiny flash of white, such a small thing to cause so much fuss. She nestled her head into the crook of Tony’s elbow, her long lashes fluttered, and she was out.

Tony liberated the remains of the coconut pop from Morgan's now slack grip before it could start melting in earnest all over her clothing and let her snooze safely snuggled up in his arms for a few minutes while he finished it for her (it's not like he was just going to let a perfectly good juice pop go to waste). He took care not to let any drip onto the sleeping baby (Morgan, for her part, was much less careful, and drooled all over Tony's arm and t-shirt), then took her back to her crib and tucked her in for what was left of the night.

Tony climbed back into his own bed, his mind already puzzling over possible designs for a baby-safe self-cleaning permacold teething device. Relying on the memory of sleep-deprived new parents was clearly a flawed system, he'd have to do something about that. Still though, as he curled up next to Pepper and closed his eyes, Tony couldn't help smiling softly to himself, proud of his successful bit of parental improvisation (and the late night snack that came with it). He knew he wouldn’t always be able to solve Morgan’s problems with something as simple as a juice pop, but it was nice to know that there were at least some he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to end with a humorous little scene set the next morning, wherein Tony realizes that of course he *still* hasn't actually cleaned the teething toys, and now Pepper's the one holding a distressed Morgan and cursing the freezer, but I decided Tony deserved his victory instead ❤
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
